Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a contour scanning device, and more particularly to a three-dimensional contour scanning device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional oral cavity scanner emits a projection light to the teeth inside the oral cavity, then the imaging light is reflected from the teeth is analyzed to obtain a surface contour of the teeth. However, some of the projection lights not completely reflected from the teeth are refracted to the inside of the teeth and then are emitted off the teeth. The refraction light will affect the accuracy of the surface contour of the teeth.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for those who are versed in the technology field of the invention to resolve the negative influence caused by the refraction light.